<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You don't have to say you're mine by nbrook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791831">You don't have to say you're mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook'>nbrook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sobbe kissing scenes challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tumblr Prompt, soft boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbe has a flash of insecurity but Sander quickly deals with it, like the perfect boyfriend he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sobbe kissing scenes challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You don't have to say you're mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a tumblr prompt, it had to include collarbone kiss, chest kiss, and stomach kiss, and since it became almost 1k I decided to post it here too because who is going to stop me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gentle tickling of something on his face pulls Robbe out of sleep and he whines quietly because he hates mornings with vengeance. Upon a closer inspection, the offender turns out to be silky strands of brown hair and Robbe realizes that he’s basically lying on top of Sander with his face buried in his locks. </p><p>Sander snorts at his pitiful whine as he pulls out a little to give him a placating kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“Good morning. Are you finally ready to join the land of living?”</p><p>Robbe shakes his head petulantly, making a place for himself in the nook of Sander’s neck, cuddling closer to him. He smiles when he feels fingers traveling softly up and down his back, scratching a little at his skin, and okay, he can deal with <em>this</em> kind of morning.</p><p>Struggling a little to keep his eyes open, he focuses on the news Sander is scrolling through on his phone. </p><p>“Hey, you’re coming with me to Adi and the guys tonight, right?” </p><p>Robbe bites his lip, not really sure what to say. It has been a wary topic in his head lately.</p><p>“Um, don’t you want to hang out with just your friends?” he asks quietly.</p><p>Sander stops the ministrations on his back and looks at him like he had two heads. </p><p>“You <em>are </em>my friend.” </p><p>Robbe rolls his eyes a little which earns him a pinch from Sander’s swift fingers. </p><p>“Hey!” he squeaks in protest, his hand reaching awkwardly to rub at the sore spot.</p><p>“Don’t you roll those pretty eyes on me, mister!” Sander tosses his phone on the bedside table before throwing his leg over Robbe’s body, now hovering over him, his arms caging Robbe’s head and it makes his breath hitch, because that particular look in Sander’s eyes always means a good time. It doesn’t slip his attention if the smirk that suddenly blooms on Sander’s face is anything to go by.</p><p>“So,” he starts, rubbing the tips of their noses gently. “What kind of question was that?”</p><p>Robbe lowers his eyes, not wanting Sander to notice the traces of insecurity in his eyes. He shrugs a little, because he doesn’t find it easy to put his thoughts into words and not sound stupid. </p><p>“Baby?” The look on his face must have given him away anyway because Sander’s teasing voice now changes into confusion. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>Robbe knows him too well to even hope he’s going to let it go once it grabbed his attention so he lets out a deep sigh and forces himself to meet Sander’s eyes.</p><p>“It just… I don’t wanna intrude? I’ve been hanging out with all of you almost every time and- it’s your <em>squad</em>, I don’t wanna be clingy.”</p><p>His reply makes Sander’s eyebrows shoot up. “Did anybody say anything to you? Or did I make you feel like-”</p><p>“No, no, it’s not that,” he reaches for his hips, stroking the skin soothingly. “I just wanna give them a chance to hang out with <em>just</em> you, you know, without making them feel like I <em>have to</em> be there too, like we’re attached at the hip or something.” </p><p>Sander looks at him incredulously for a moment before he cups his cheek. “I don’t know where this is coming from and I <em>will </em>figure it out but for now? All I need you to know is that they don’t have a problem with you, I promise. They kinda think of you as their little brother, you know?”</p><p>“Awesome, I’m a baby for them then,” Robbe deadpans, the tone of his voice making Sander huff a laugh as he pulls at his hair teasingly.</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s not like that. They like you! And they like hanging out with you. Also, for example,” he lowers his face a bit more, his smirking lips brushing Robbe’s, and it tickles a little. “Elias was <em>very </em>impressed with your skating skills after last Saturday, he almost made me jealous when he was waxing lyrical about it recently. Talking about how agile and flexible you are and stuff,” he hums, clicking his tongue with feigned disapproval and Robbe is unable to stop the pink tinting his cheeks. “I lowkey think I should be the only one who’s allowed to comment on your body like that.”</p><p>Robbe easily takes the bait. “Oh, so you think I’m flexible?” he asks a little cheekily, tongue pushing at his cheek. </p><p>“So flexible,” Sander breathes the words straight into his mouth, finally clashing them together and Robbe automatically loops his arms around his neck.</p><p>Sander breaks the kiss a few seconds later, ignoring his protests that quickly turn into breathless sighs when he starts moving down, first attaching his lips to Robbe’s collarbone, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin in no time. </p><p>And Robbe doesn’t even attempt to contain the volume of his moans because it’s the first time in forever when they are alone in his house. It always seems to spur Sander on, the boy trying extra hard to earn one sweet sound after another. He continues his path down, peppering barely there kisses on his toned chest, his lips millimeters from where Robbe’s desperately needs them. He protests again when Sander moves down not even sparing a glance to his nipples, the wicked smile on his face telling Robbe he knows very well that he’s being a little shit.</p><p>“And if it somehow still wasn’t clear enough,” a kiss to his belly button, “I like hanging out with you too,” another one just above the waistband of his boxer briefs, “so don’t ever think you’re intruding,” a lick at his navel, “because I always want you with me,” deftly fingers hooking in his underwear, “ok?”</p><p>Robbe barely registers the question but when he catches the expectant look on Sander’s face, hovering above his groin, he nods quickly.</p><p>Sander’s lips stretch in a naughty smile at that and it never fails to make goosebumps break on Robbe's skin. “Good. Now, let’s check that flexibility of yours, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>